My only wish
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Kudou Shinichi has always been prone to bad luck, and today is no exception. Though, an amethyst that has been collecting dust in lieu of bringing him luck seems to be hosting some kind of... genie. Maybe this is what he needed. Genie!KID AU, KaiShin ShinKai OS


**_My only wish_**

 ** _Pairing: KaiShin / ShinKai_**

 ** _Rating: T for 'ThisIsCrap'_**

 ** _Disclaimer: nothing's mine._**

 ** _A/N: So I actually wrote my idea *nods in awe* I had to write the beginning while still a bit depressed to be "in the mood", y'know. There was a sad movie in the background, it kinda helped. Or not. Mostly not. Though I almost cried thrice._**

 ** _Anyway. I feel like something's missing, but it was so hard writing this, I feel drained. I have nothing left, heh._**

* * *

Shinichi groaned, burying his head in his hands. Sure, he had always been prone to bad luck, but today was _worse_ than any other day.

First it was his alarm clock not getting off, resulting in him waking up too late and going to school with more than an hour late.

It was only when he sat at his desk that he remembered the essay he had managed to finish at one in the morning because he had to redo it (having spilled his coffee on the first one)... still sitting peacefully on his desk in his room.

Only later did he notice that the stares he got were because he was wearing his shirt backwards. When he went into a bathroom stall to change, the lock broke, caging him inside until he decided to knock the door down (the janitor has not been pleased and made Shinichi help him clean).

He missed the last bus by half a minute and had to walk home. He was halfway there when rain started to fall, and obviously he hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella. He was drenched by the time he reached his home.

Which brought him to now. Sighing, he removed his shoes and stumbled in the bathroom, changing his clothes tiredly. When he got back to his room, a flicker of purple light caught his eyes and he gazed at a dusty jewel.

"So much for bringing _luck_ " he grumbled, marching toward the shelf and picking the gem up. He glared at it. "It almost got worse since I got you"

He had got the jewel some months ago from Ran, his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend. After breaking up a year ago, the two stayed in good relation (they both agreed that their relationship wasn't leading anywhere).

But it was around that time that Shinichi's level of luck dropped to zero, and Ran blamed herself for it. She apologized by offering him the amethyst, called "White Felix", which was supposed to bring luck to its owner.

Shinichi never had this kind of beliefs, but he accepted it anyway (not that he had the choice), exposing it in his room under Ran's advice.

It never worked.

"Tch" he threw a disapproving look at the rock in his hand. "The only thing you do is collecting dust"

Somehow, Shinichi couldn't bring himself to throw the gem away. Sighing, he plucked a tissue from a box and started rubbing the jewel with it.

After a few rubs, his hands faltered. Was it just him, or was the jewel getting _warm_? He stared at it, and noticed that the purple color was fading, turning whiter.

"Geez, it's a false thing on top of that?" he mumbled and got back to cleaning it. "I wonder how much Ran paid for that junk"

But suddenly, the jewel wasn't only warm but _hot_ , and Shinichi dropped it in surprise. He watched as it started glowing a pure white, blinding him and bringing him into shielding his eyes with his arm.

When the light faded, Shinichi tentatively lowered his arm, and _stared_. And blinked.

"What" he breathed, looking as the figure in front of him turned around.

"Yo!" the man -it really _was_ a man- said cheerily, raising a hand.

"What- Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"I am Kid, the genie, at your service" the other bowed, and Shinichi blinked.

The man seemed to be in his early twenties, from what Shinichi could see -which meant not much- and was dressed all in white. He was wearing a white suit, with a blue shirt and red tie, a white top hat laced by a blue ribbon, a monocle over the right eye, and a cape. Which was, to say the least, _weird_.

And he said to be a genie. As if that kind of stuff really existed.

"Since you're the one who liberated me from the jewel, I will grant you one wish" he said, raising a finger. "Only one though. Whatever you want."

"Wait wait wait wait" Shinichi waved his hands before him. "You're a _genie_? Like- like genies in fairy tales living in old lamps and granting wishes to people who get them out?"

"Well- that's what I said, I believe. Though I don't live in an _old lamp_ , thank you very much."

Shinichi hummed disbelievingly. "If you can grant me a wish, then... I wish I was lucky" he said. _May as well play along, maybe he'll leave._

"Luck, heh? You sure are some unlucky guy" he said, making Shinichi frown. "I don't think you care, but I still have to warn you, if I give _you_ luck, somebody else will get your bad luck, to keep the world balanced, and all that. But anyway, I will-"

"Wait, what?" Shinichi cut the so-called genie. "You would, like, _transfer_ my bad luck to someone else?"

"Sort of" Kid shrugged, "I suppose you can say it like that. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is a problem! I wouldn't want anyone to be as unlucky as I am!" Shinichi snapped, startling the other.

"Sooooo, you don't want me to grant that wish?" the genie looked _amazed_ , and that actually made Shinichi blink.

"Huh... No"

"Woah" he breathed, raising his hat with one hand, the other raking through his -brown- hair, "that's- you must be the first person I met who isn't selfish"

"... Ok..?"

Kid laughed, shaking his head. Then he cleared his throat, and his face was one again emotionless. "So, what do you wish for?"

"Ah, I still have to wish for something?" the genie nodded. "Do I have a time limit?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok then. I... I'll think about it. I'm not sure yet what I want." Shinichi walked to his bed, letting himself fall on it with a sigh.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind me sticking around. I can't return in the jewel until you make a wish."

"What? Really?" Shinichi turned his head to goggle at the other who shrugged embarrassedly. He groaned. "Fine fine. I don't even have the choice" he ended the sentence with a yawn. "For now I'll just go to sleep, ok? I had one hell of a day."

Without waiting for the genie's answer, Shinichi curled in bed and fell asleep in seconds.

Kid, not being tired, took a tour in Shinichi's house before sitting on his desk chair and watching him sleep. It was the first time he was talking that much with one of his owners, and it must be the first time he found someone so attractive. He just hoped he wouldn't take him too long to make his mind.

The stars hadn't faded yet when it occurred to Kid that he didn't know his owner's name.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. With a yawn, he stood up, and turned to head toward the bathroom when a flicker of white caught his attention. Glancing at his desk, he stumbled and face-planted at the sight.

A _man_ in a _white suit_ and a _top-hat_ was slumped in his desk chair and snoring softly. Though the noise Shinichi made when falling had the man sitting up straight with a start.

"What!" he said and looked at the fallen body. "Uhm... Are you alright?"

"What are you-" Shinichi started, then the previous day's events came back to his mind. "Oh wait. Right. You're the... the _genie_." He got back up and rubbed at his chest to soothe the pain.

"Yes, I can introduce myself again if you'd like" the other bowed. "Kid, genie at your service. Do I have the pleasure to know your name?"

Shinichi hummed absently, looking around. He located some clothes and went to retrieve them before heading for the bathroom. Kid frowned.

"Did you even _listen_?"

"Kudou Shinichi" he muttered, and locked himself in the next room to change, missing Kid's smile.

* * *

Later that day, Shinichi was crouched over his desk when a blur of white appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Do you know what to wish for yet? Money, beauty...? Hmm, well, to be honest I don't think you need either of those two"

"What?" Shinichi turned to stare at the genie, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hey, you still have to wish for something, you know"

He blinked several times before turning back to his work. Maybe it was part of being a genie to be weird.

Silence, then, "What are you working on anyway?" Kid asked, genuinely curious.

Shinichi sighed, putting his pen on the desk and leveling a flat gaze at the other.

"A case. You know, murder, dead body, mobile, alibis, all of that" he waved his hand dismissively.

"Ugh. Don't you get nightmares from that?" the genie frowned.

"It's my _job_. Well, part-time anyway."

Kid hummed thoughtfully. "You're a homicide detective then?"

"... Yeah" Shinichi gave a confused look.

"Do you work on disappearances as well?"

"Not really, it doesn't fit in my range of expertise. Though I already worked on some."

"I see" he said. "But you're still in school, right?" he added, effectively cutting off the 'why' threatening to leave Shinichi's mouth.

"Well, yea, I'm only twenty-one. I'm not finished yet. But-"

"Alright then. I'm hungry, I'll go get something to eat"

The detective watched as the genie disappeared through the door. It took him a whole minute to remember that he hadn't seen the other eat anything yet.

* * *

"Do you even get hungry?"

"Well, I've fetched something to eat earlier, didn't I?" Kid shrugged carelessly, the cape billowing with the movement.

"Yeah, but..."

"It's the first time I'm staying that long outside the jewel. So I didn't even know if I could get hungry or tired. Until now anyway"

"Didn't anybody want to... just... I don't know, _talk_ with someone?" Shinichi averted his gaze.

The genie looked at him with a tilt of the head.

"I haven't witnessed that yet."

"I see."

"Do _you_ just need someone to talk to?" his voice was gentle and almost compassionate, making the detective look up.

"I... guess I don't have that many friends"

"Oh- Well, I'm here for now. If you, you know. Wanna talk."

The smile growing on Shinichi's face gave the genie the answer he hadn't voiced. _Thank you_.

And that's how they somehow started their friendship.

* * *

"Have you made your mind yet?"

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to _work_ "

"So mean..."

* * *

"Can I ask for more wishes?"

"Obviously not. It'd be too easy"

"Guess you're right"

* * *

"Still on one of your cases?"

"And you're still eating chocolate. I had to _buy you_ chocolate, you could at least be grateful for that."

"Oh but I am, Shinichi!" the genie wrapped an arm around the detective's shoulders.

"Yeah. Obviously."

* * *

It has been a bit more than a month now that Kid appeared out of the White Felix, and Shinichi still hadn't made a wish.

"You still don't know what to wish for?"

"Why are you so intent into making me wish for something?" the detective frowned at the genie.

Kid actually _fidgeted_ , something that never ever happened before. "It's nothing, just- I make sure you don't forget why I'm here in the first place, y'know"

Shinichi hummed disbelievingly. Of course he hadn't forgotten. Though, Kid had once told him that he'd have to get back in the jewel once the wish was made. And, well, Shinichi had been lonely without him -not that he's admit it out loud, obviously.

* * *

"It's really something else to live outside the jewel" Kid blurted out once, startling Shinichi into blinking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being in the jewel is long and boring- there's so much I can do, y'know. I mean, I have a whole house and all, but- I'm all alone in there" he shrugged. "And I can see what's happening outside."

Shinichi stared silently at the other. He didn't know what he had expected but, he sort of felt bad for the genie. It must have been hard to just _watch_ as the world moved on, and not being able to do anything else. Kid's tone conveyed that much, at least.

"I was a normal teenager before becoming a genie" he then said, jolting Shinichi out of his thoughts.

"What? I mean, really? How did you... Erm..." the detective trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his thought.

"Get trapped into living in the jewel?" Kid finished for him. "It was a witch's doing. She wanted me to fall in love with her, I didn't, she cursed me into becoming this."

"Oh. Well. I- I see. How long ago... was it?"

"I can't tell exactly but, I'd say it's been some decades now that I'm here. Funny though, because I had always been lucky, for all of my twenty years of living a fairly normal life. And then she just popped up and trapped me there."

The detective listened silently, as the genie seemed to be more talking to himself than actually telling him.

And then, he remembered how the other had asked if he was also investigating disappearances. Maybe he had wanted him to search for _his_ missing case. Though obviously, now was too late to research this particular case. Having occurred several decades ago, his acquaintances must not be... of this world anymore.

The thought sent a depressing wave through Shinichi's body. It really must be hard to just watch from afar how things are going, and slowly losing their loved ones.

"Are you alright?" Again, Kid jolted him out of his thoughts, and Shinichi smiled back at him.

"Yes, everything's fine" he said.

"If you say so. Still no wish yet?"

Shinichi deadpanned. "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Hey, it's my job after all!"

And this had been the last time he asked.

* * *

"You look happier, Shinichi" Ran said, making the detective raise his gaze from his paper. "Did something happen?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, putting his pen aside and shifting to better face his friend.

"You seem, I don't know... well, happier" she tried, and Shinichi frowned. "Did you meet someone?"

"Meet..?" his thoughts travelled toward the genie doing whatever he did at home. But he couldn't quite tell her about him, could he?

"Who is she?" Ran smiled, and the detective only now noticed that he had averted his gaze.

"I didn't meet anybody, Ran."

"Sure, sure. So tell me, who is she?" she leaned forward, seemingly interested in the answer.

"No one!" he retorted, his face flushing. "I didn't meet any girl"

"Oh. _Oh_. So it's a boy?" she asked, and Shinichi's face flushed even more. "Oh my, I didn't know you were- I mean..."

"Stop it. I'm not- I haven't met anyone" he averted his gaze again, and Ran luckily dropped the subject. Though Shinichi was sure she would get back to it at some point.

* * *

Shinichi had just wrapped up a particularly long case when it occurred to him that he hadn't seen the genie for the whole day. He never followed him outside his house, though he never actually said why.

When he came home, it was to the scent of something cooking. Shinichi blinked in the hallway, looking around and not seeing his parents' shoes. He distantly heard the door close behind him.

Footsteps echoed and Kid appeared in the doorway, wearing an apron and holding a spoon.

"Shinichi! Welcome home!" he smiled, and the other just _stared_. Kid wearing an apron was... something. "Are you alright?" the genie tilted his head, the charm dangling from the monocle swinging from left to right. It was weirdly hypnotizing.

"Hm, yeah. I'm- fine. I'm home" he stuttered blankly, his mind drowning somewhere around Kid's monocle and apron.

"I'm making curry~" the genie called, getting back in the kitchen, and Shinichi snapped out of his trance.

Some time ago he started feeling weird around Kid, the detective mused while following the other in the kitchen. He knew that the genie was kind of a tactile and flirtatious person, quite the opposite of himself.

He was more solitary and calm, and generally didn't like others touching him.

Though, recently, Shinichi stopped minding the other's touch, and even enjoyed it. His skin would always feel hot and his heartbeats would always increase in frequency.

While he hadn't had many relationships in his life, Shinichi wasn't as dense as he seemed, and he actually knew what this meant. He was falling for the genie. Hard.

He skidded to a stop when he took sight of said genie stirring the curry while humming quietly, and it hit him.

He wasn't falling. He had already fallen.

* * *

This new discovery hadn't actually helped him in his relation with the genie. While he tried to be more tactile and joyous, his luck hadn't increased -when he left home at least.

He had to admit, he was luckier when he stayed at home with Kid than when he got out. Maybe the genie himself was giving him luck -after all, hadn't he said he had been a lucky person before being trapped as a genie?

And, well, his lack of luck didn't help with his mood when he came home, though Kid never seemed to be bothered. Which Shinichi was grateful for.

But as good a detective as he was, he couldn't tell if Kid was liking him back or not. And, not wanting to ruin the comfy atmosphere they built during the two and a half months Kid had been there, he wasn't going to ask about it.

He tried to discover it by himself, obviously, by trying to read his body language, and if his pulse was increasing and stuff, but it was really hard. Kid had a hell of a poker face. And, well, being always clad with the same outfit -how it didn't get dirty or stinky, Shinichi didn't know- gave him a sort of - _inaccessible_ aura.

Though, he mused, while the genie had been quite intent into making Shinichi remember he had to wish for something during the first month he had been there, he gradually stopped harping on about the subject.

Until now, at which point it had been more than two weeks that he hadn't said a word about his genie duties.

Shinichi knew for a fact that he didn't want the genie to leave. Maybe it was reciprocal, and that was the reason why he stopped talking about wishes. Well, at least Shinichi _hoped_ that was the reason.

Now, another question popped in Shinichi's mind. How to make the genie stay? He couldn't quite keep being a genie _and_ be with Shinichi, because the detective would age, and Kid, well, would stay the very same. Which would be awkward.

He pondered about this all evening, still when he was in bed and waiting for sleep to come at him.

And then he remembered - in the fairy tales, didn't the guy who found the lamp free the genie? How did that happen, again? A wish, obviously - wishing for the genie to be free.

 _That's it!_ he opened his eyes wide and stared at the ceiling, the moonlight giving a bluish hue to his room. _Tomorrow will be it_ , he thought to himself with a smile, and rolled around.

* * *

'Tomorrow' hadn't be it. Several more days passed before he had gathered his guts. It was a sunny morning when Shinichi leveled Kaito with a serious gaze.

"Kid" he called, and the genie abruptly stopped whatever he had been doing with the bed sheets to look at him.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "I know- I know what to wish for" he admitted, anticipation bubbling up in his chest.

The genie stared for a moment, a flicker of- of _distress_ appearing and disappearing in a second in his indigo eyes.

"Oh" his voice somehow sounded strained, and Shinichi had to frown in wonder. "That's- that's good, I guess." He turned to fully face the detective, and shifted weights to his right foot. "What is it?"

Shinichi's gaze darted around, looking for- well, something. He didn't even _know_ if it was possible, so why was he so- so _anxious_?

What if it didn't work? Oh, wait- if it wasn't possible, nothing would happen at all. So, there was nothing to lose, he guessed.

Finally, he fixed his eyes on Kid's, inhaling deeply.

"I wish... I wish you would be freed of your genie duties" he said.

The genie stared, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, his shoulders slumped, and Shinichi feared the "it's impossible". Though, Kid suddenly smiled, tilting his head.

"Shinichi..." it was barely more than a whisper. "I- Okay, okay. It's-" he stammered, then laughed breathlessly. "Wow. I mean- I didn't- I didn't expect that, and-"

The detective started to grow concerned. "Is it... is it _possible_?"

The genie looked at him, his grin widening. "Yes! It is!" And he closed his eyes, before a purplish light engulfed him.

Shinichi tried not to look away, but it was so blinding that he couldn't help but close his eyes. When it faded, and he opened his eyes, a man his age was standing in front of him, teary indigo eyes staring at him. He wasn't wearing a white suit and cape and monocle and top hat, instead dressed casually, with a jeans and a blue shirt and nothing obscuring his indigo eyes.

"Shinichi..." the last syllable was almost choked, and the man jumped forward to embrace the detective. "Thank you, thank you _so much_..."

"It's- well. It was the least I could do, Kid"

"Are you _kidding_?" he pulled away, frowning at the other. "You could have wished for _anything_ , but- but..."

"But I didn't want you to _leave_. I mean... you said you'd leave when I made my wish." The other nodded. "I didn't want that. I guess I just needed someone to spend time with, but... As time passed, I..."

Shinichi trailed off, his eyes dropping to the ground and distantly noting that the (ex-?)genie still had his arms around his neck. He could feel his cheeks heat up, but tried to keep it down.

"I didn't want to leave you, either" Kid smiled, and pulled Shinichi against him again. "I'm so... I'm so relieved. I was dreading the day you'd make a wish."

"The more time passed, the more I was dreading it, as well" Shinichi muttered, his face flushed. "I was fearing this wouldn't work, though. I don't know what I'd have done if it hadn't."

The ex-genie released the other from the hug, but still kept holding his hands. "We would have found something. You always manage. You would have, as well."

Shinichi looked up at him through his bangs, a tentative smile pulling at his lips. "I... guess you're right."

"Aren't I?" he smirked, and leaned in to press his lips against Shinichi's.

The kiss was demanding but soft, and the detective immediately melted into it. His arms snaked around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

When they finally parted for air, Shinichi sighed contentedly. Kid smiled, and then, "oh. And my name's Kuroba Kaito"

"Kaito" the detective tried with a smile. He then frowned. "Hey, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't" the other shrugged. "Genie rules don't allow for the real name to be exposed."

"Oh. I see." He stared at Kaito for a full minute, his fingers lightly tapping at Kaito's hipbones, as if to make sure he really was there. "Well..."

"I'm glad _you_ found me" he smiled, resting his forehead against Shinichi's.

The detective smirked. "I guess I was lucky"

"Sure you were" Kaito answered. Both laughed, before leaning into a kiss again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sad cause I won't be able to write much from now on. I have two research papers to write (one about a controversal subject, could anyone help me finding one?) plus an internship to look for. Ugh. I'm gonna die. Remind me why I chose chemistry again?**_

 _ **Though, I have a story already written, that I'll upload around Christmas. And I have another one I posted on Ao3, I think I'll upload it here too. Maybe even today as well. I'll have a question / request to ask you all.**_


End file.
